


What You Wanted

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [54]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: When it snows, one February day, the students think it great fun and promptly begin to organise a massive snowball fight on the college-green.One-shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1224
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	What You Wanted

When it snows, one February day, the students think it great fun and promptly begin to organise a massive snowball fight on the college-green. Some of the more good-natured professors, Dr Fell among them, cheerfully join in. (Crowley had just scowled at the suggestion and retreated into his greenhouse. Aziraphale didn't blame him, the cold always made him hurt more than usual.)

No-one quite remembers who spotted Professor Gabriel walking into the crossfire first, as if he hadn't bothered to notice the snowballs flying everywhere, and everybody is prepared to swear it was someone else's snowball that hit him first. Moments later, and everybody is pelting him instead of each other, turning his coat from pigeon-grey to dove-white. They've neither forgotten, nor forgiven that he hurt Dr Fell, and Dr Fell himself, it must be admitted, is a wickedly accurate shot. Professor Gabriel's look of shock when he wheels on the snowballers only to receive a large, powdery, snowball to the face is also not to be forgotten.

***

Luc trailed after Dr Fell into the greenhouse. It wasn't somewhere ey had been before, and ey couldn't think why eir hesitant request for resources on putting together cross-gender outfits would lead here, of all places. When ey saw Dr Crowley ahead, eir nerves surged into eir throat and ey wanted to turn and run.

Dr Crowley was stretched out flat on one of the greenhouse benches, phone in his hand, other arm over his eyes. Or rather, over the dark glasses that covered his eyes. As Dr Fell approached, he sat up slowly and hooked his arm over the back of the bench instead. One leg slid off the edge of the bench, the other remained stretched out, as he snarled, "What?" A sharp upright line sat between his eyebrows, and his mouth was another thin tight line.

Dr Fell didn't seem the least bit fazed by Dr Crowley's viciousness. He laid a reassuring hand on Luc's shoulder. "Luc, here, wanted some advice on putting together cross-gender outfits, dear, and that's much more your scene than mine."

"Ah." The tightness in Dr Crowley's face didn't ease, but his tone of voice did. "Sit then. Talk." He waved a cold-reddened hand at the bench opposite him.

Luc hunched deeper into the loose folds of eir navy hoodie and perched on the edge of it. Dr Fell settled himself on the bench immediately behind Dr Crowley. Dr Crowley leaned back slightly, resting against Dr Fell's shoulder, and Luc reminded emself that odd as it seemed, the pair were married.

"I'm nonbinary," ey began, hardly daring to look up, "but I'm not out to my parents. I want-" ey faltered, fingers plucking at eir jeans.

"You want something that comforts your gender without giving you away?" Dr Crowley asked, somehow cutting to the heart of the matter.

Luc nodded.

"Hm. What do you think of my outfit?"

Luc lifted eir gaze enough to take it in. Tight black clothing. Neat, elegant, male. Ey shrugged.

Dr Crowley's mouth lifted very slightly at the corner. He said, "Men's shoes, for length. Women's jeans, women's waistcoat. Men's jacket. Unisex shirt."

It was a revelation. Luc's mouth dropped open.

Dr Crowley actually smiled. "I present male-ish because it costs the least- well, it's comfortable enough for me. But the actual term that fits is genderqueer. Still he/him though."

Luc drew a breath and felt eir shoulders slowly unknot. "Ey/em/eir."

"Noted. Let one of us have a contact method and I'll see you get those resources you wanted."

Luc dared to smile back. "Thank you," ey murmured, "Dr Fell's got my email." Ey slipped out, already walking taller for the support, and left the pair to themselves.

Aziraphale watched em go, and then asked softly, "Presenting male costs the least what, dear?"

"Spoons*, angel." Crowley sagged against Aziraphale's shoulder, pain lines still tight around his mouth despite the lingering smile. " _And_ it gives me more leeway to be grouchy on bad days."

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoon Theory is a metaphor for rationing out limited energy, either physical or mental.   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spoon_theory  
> https://web.archive.org/web/20191117210039/https://butyoudontlooksick.com/articles/written-by-christine/the-spoon-theory/


End file.
